


Your looking in the wrong place for my love

by GoNEF



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dark Peter, Hurt Peter, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra kidnaps Peter, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Peter is brainwashed, Peter is ordinary, Peter is venom, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Wade, Superfamily (Marvel), Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade wants to save Peter, so do Tony and Steve, until Hydra experiments on him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY AMAZING BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD !!! I LOVE YOU BOO ^*^</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY AMAZING BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD !!! I LOVE YOU BOO ^*^

**Wade stared at Venom, or at who was Venom, the man beneath the mask. Wade dropped the mask as he looked into the deep brown eyes that belong to his baby boy, the same eyes he thought he would never see again. Steve and Tony as well as the rest of the Avengers all tried to grasp the fact that their Peter, the one who has been missing for five years was standing before them and was actually working for Hydra. Wade on the other hand was trying hard not run to him and wrap him in his arms. He wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to ask him where he has been, while his heart wanted to do all this, his body froze and all he could do was say,**

**“Peter?”**

**Venom lifted his head and stared into the mercenary’s eyes, something about him, something about the way he said his name made his cold heart skip a beat as if it knew who he was. Before he could even think what this meant it left and was replaced with the numb feeling that he has come accustom to and said,**

**“Who the hell is Peter?”**


	2. I'm dreaming of you tonight

(Manip done by the beautiful @stony_ships on IG ^^)

 

 

_Wade smiled as he strokes Peter’s cheek, he took in Peter’s appearance; his sweet baby boy was sleeping, the moon’s light was caressing his body in her glow, giving him the resemblance of an angel. His angel, his beautiful perfect angel that belonged to him and only him._

_Peter felt a rough hand smoothing itself over his cheek, he felt a pair of butterfly kisses tracing from his forehead all the way down to his chin. He couldn’t help but let out a tiny giggle as his lover’s breath warmed his face._

_Opening his eyes, he revealed a beautiful pair of brown orbs that to many people were plain and boring but to Wade, to Wade his brown eyes were like copper against honey and sage, and whenever his baby boy’s eyes water (either from laughing to much or from watching a sad movie) they glow into a perfect shade of gold, his brown eyes were the same beautiful shade of nature. He loved his baby boy’s eyes, they would always sparkle with the love and devotion he held for him and his family._

_“Morning,” Peter’s voice whispered._

_“Morning,”_

_Wade lean down to kiss Peter’s lips, Peter smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Wade’s shoulders as the older of the two rolled them over so that he was on top of Peter’s body._

_Peter always loved it whenever Wade would top, it made him feel safe and protected._

_“Someone’s eager,” Wade said as he felt Peter rubbing his eraction against Wade’s thigh._

_He pulled back, expecting to see Peter’s smiling face what he saw broke his heart. Peter’s honey brown eyes that were once filled of life and love were now a dull shade of brown, like murky water unable to see anything beneath the surface. His once warm skin was cold and Wade could feel the softness that it once was becoming a rough texture._

_“Peter?”_

_The only response that Wade got was his baby boy closing his eyes._

_Wade immediately got off of him and cradle him in his arms._

_“Peter? Baby boy? Please wake up!” Wade gently shook him trying to get him to at least open his eyes._

_The boy wasn’t responding, Wade was getting scared, before he could do anything else he started to hear voices._

_“You failed him…”_

_Wade turned around, trying to find the location of the voice. Standing right in front of him was a man, no tall than him, dressed in what appeared to be a black custom with a spider on his chest._

_“What?”_

_“You failed him…he needed you…and you weren’t there for him…”_

_Wade’s attention shifted from the stranger to his baby boy._

_“No, I didn’t, I would never leave my baby boy,”_

_“You did…you left him when he needed you the most and didn’t save him,”_

_“STOP THAT!” he shouted turning back to face the man in front of him._

_“I would never leave him! I love him to much to let anything happen to him!” he shouted._

_“Then why didn’t you save me?”_

_Wade turn to see Peter standing up facing his mercenary._

_“If you love me…why didn’t you save me?”_

_“Peter…I wanted to, I was going to but-“_

_“You saved Harley over me Wade…do you love her more than you loved me?”_

_“No! Peter please believe me that I love you more than anything!”_

_He said trying to reach for him but Peter backed away from him._

_“Then why didn’t you save me? You are trying to tell me the truth but your truth has blended with your lies so many times you know longer know when your being honest and when you are trying to manipulate someone to get what you want; and what you want from me is to believe that you love me, that you had no choice when it came to saving me and Harley, you had a choice, you just chose the easiest one,”_

_Wade had tears in his eyes he tried reaching for his love but Peter just backed away from him._

_“You made my heart bleed Wade, I thought I could trust you but I see that I was wrong,”_

_“Don’t say that, please don’t say that,”_

_“It’s the truth isn’t?”_

_Wade turned to face the man dressed in black._

_“You saved someone else’s life instead of your fiancé’s, what kind of person does that? You claim that you love Peter and yet you don’t know what kind of hell you put him through…face it Wade…you killed your own lover!”_

_“I didn’t, I did not kill him!”_

_“Who are you trying to convince Wade…me? Or yourself?”_

_Before the mercenary could answer the room became dark, the mysterious figure along with Peter became engulf into the darkness as Wade watch helplessly while dark shadow like hands grabbed Peter, dragging him to the endless abyss._

_“No! Peter!” Wade reached out for Peter screaming his name right before he could grab him-_

“PETER!”

Wade shot out of bed, gasping for breath as sweat trickle down his forehead, he looked around his surroundings and saw that he was in his room, the room that once belonged to him and Peter. Once his erratic heart calmed down Wade laid down on his bed, trying hard not to cry or to scream.

5 years…it has been 5 years since he last seen Peter. The last time he’s seen him was when…no he will not think of that day, he refused to think of that day. Taking a deep breath, he pushed back all those horrible memories into the farthest, deepest, darkest, corner of his mind.

He removed the covers off his body and headed for the bathroom, after finishing his business he changed into a dark shirt and faded jeans. He made a promise to Steve that he would spent the day with him and Tony since today was the day that neither of them wanted to be alone.

Getting out of his room Wade grabbed his things and headed for the small café that they always met at.

As he walked pass the daily Bugle he saw the news about Venom and how he was causing havoc in the city. Venom first appeared in Manhattan two years ago at first he did simple things that most of the villains did; rob banks, held hostages, stuff like that he always left before the Avengers could get him. A month after his appearance is when Venom’s attacks became more viscous. He started killing innocent people, people that worked for Obs. Corp. or sometimes he killed S.H.E.I.L.D agent’s families instead of the agents themselves.

The Avengers tried to stop him hell they sometimes got help from the X-men since Logan and Scott wanted revenge on Venom for killing less than half of their fellow mutants as well as kidnapping a few and taking them to God knows were.

Wade ignored the newsstand as he headed off to the Café to meet Tony and Steve and chances are that he will also meet half of the Avengers plus Logan and Scott.

Trying hard to forget that today was the day that Peter went missing and no one has been able to find him…or his body.

**xXxXx**

Somewhere in a remote location a man no older than 23 was preparing himself for his mission. He made sure that his web slingers were full, that his outfit was on properly and his mask was securely on.

Another man who was a decade older was making sure that his weapons were in their proper place and that his guns were filled with ammunition.

Venom stared at the man before him, Ajax walked over to him and handed him a syringe that was filled with a black liquid.

“Do you know what to do?”

“Yes,”

“Good,”

Venom turned to leave but not before Ajax grabbed his arm.

“Due be careful love, last time you tried this Logan and Scott almost killed you,”

Venom turned to face him, shrugging off his arm he said,

“I won’t fail, by the end of today Steve and Tony Stark-Rogers will be dead,”

“Good,” he said smiling as he grabbed his gun.

“Just remember to leave Wilson to me,”

“Whatever,”

The two men headed out to take out their respectable targets.

**xXxXx**

Wade enter the café and spotted Steve, Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Scott, and Logan. Taking a deep breath, he headed for their table and sat down. Steve and Tony looked up the two smiled at the mercenary while the others just said a simple hello.

“How are you Wade?” Steve asked gently. Wade smiled a little, he knew that Steve was concern about his health, he and Wade became great friends while he was dating Peter, they became even closer after the accident.

“I’m fine,”

Steve smiled, he knows that Wade was lying but he also understood why he was. Like Wade Steve missed Peter, his baby. five years ago there was a fight between the Avengers and their enemies while their son was trying to help people out of Stark Tower since that was the place their enemies have targeted and trying to make sure they didn’t get in the cross fire no one stop to think that by helping people he would get hurt, an earthquake broke down and the building began to collapse with Peter still in there.

Tony tried to save him but he arrived too late, when the building fell down Steve and Tony tried to find him just to make sure that he was okay or if they were going to have to burry his body at such a young age sadly when they were finally able to remove all the ruble of the building where he was probably at they couldn’t find him. They search and search but could never find him.

Wade took it the hardest out of all of them, he could have saved Peter, he should have save Peter but his baby boy insisted that he did not need help and that Wade should help other people, in the end Peter proved him right, he did need saving but he wasn’t there to save him, he let the one person he has ever loved down. He wasn’t there to save him, wasn’t there to make sure that he got out of the building safely.

For the past few years they have search for him but could never find him, they even tired searching for his body after the first two years of searching and they thought Peter to be dead. It scared Steve to know if their son was alive or not, he hoped that his son was still alive and hoped that he didn’t find his body, Steve prayed that they would find Peter alive and well.

“So aside from what today is…what are we going to do about Venom?” Clint asked.

Before anyone can answer his question an explosion was heard across the street.

“Duty calls,” Logan said sarcastically.

The Avengers as well as the two mutants ran outside to the location where they heard the explosion.

Once they reached their location a gun shot was heard.

“Look out!”

Logan grabbed Wade and shoved him out of the way before the mercenary could have his brain blown out. The two turned to see Ajax standing on top of a building.

“Long time no see Wilson,”

“Yeah, I was hoping to never see your face again Frances,”

Ajax glared at the mercenary.

“Well then if all you’re going to do is talk shit then we might as well end this,” Ajax signal for the Hydra soldiers to come and start the fight. If Hydra was here, chances are so was Venom.

The soldiers along with Crossbones and Angel Dust started to attack the avengers while Ajax targeted Wilson, Summers, and Wolverine.

  Venom stood to the side as he watched the fight take place between the avengers and Hydra. His mission was a specific one, they wanted to killed the Captain, he didn’t know why they wanted him dead all he knew was he was supposed to kill him, that’s all he needed to know; find a target, kill it, and make sure that it stayed dead

Venom watched as the Captain was kicked to the side, an opening; he leaped off the building he was on and was prepared to attack.

Steve was kicked right in the gut but before he could get back into the fight he felt a sticky substance being wrapped around his arm. Turning around he saw Venom standing to the side.

Before Steve could react Venom pulled him towards him, Tony watched as Venom tried to drag his husband towards him, he saw a syringe being held in his hand, if Tony had to guess Venom was going to kill Steve.

“Natasha!” Natasha turned her head to see what Tony was yelling about, she saw that Venom was about to poison Steve, running towards her friend Natasha gave venom a side kick making the man clash in black release the super solider.

Said solider looked at his friend in gratitude.

“Thank you,”

Before she could say anything a web wrapped around her arm, she was then pulled towards Venom, Venom had his fist raised and was about to punch her but was stopped as he sensed an arrow coming his way.

Venom did a backflip as the arrows came close to him. He stuck to the wall as he heard the explosions going off. He turned his head to see Hawkeye with his bow and arrow aiming at him.

“Take the bow and arrow and what do you have?” Venom asked as he shot at Clint’s bow and arrow and pulled it away from him.

“A regular guy,” he shot another web at Clint’s face; blinding him for the time being.

Angel Dust and Crossbones were fighting Thor and Hulk as they tried to hold them off.

Meanwhile Wade was able to strike Ajax before he ran towards Clint and Natasha who were fighting off Venom.

Ajax was about to run after Wilson but Summers and Logan stopped him from going further.

_“You better not kill him Venom, if you do I’ll kill you in his place,”_

Wade punch Venom across the head as he backed away from him. Venom turned and glared at the mercenary before him.

He shot another set of webs at him, Wade dodge them as Venom kept shooting at them, Wade then pulled out his gun and started shooting at the man; like Wade Venom dodge the bullets until one of them pierced his skin, grazing right across his arm.

Venom looked at his wound before he looked at Wilson.

“Ouch?”

“Oh, I’m sorry did that hurt?” Wade asked sarcastically.

Venom smirk beneath his mask, shooting a web slinger he grabbed Wade by the arm and yanked him to him, Venom than jumped into the air as he kicked him right in the face.

“Oh, I’m sorry I meant to do that,”

Wade got up and smirk before he started to fight Venom, Venom caught his arm in time before he flipped him over, once Wade was on his back he got flipped himself back up and went back to punching or tried to, whenever he tried to attack Venom he would either block or try to attack back, it was as if Venom knew what he was going to do before he did it.

It was as if he has fought Wilson before which is weird because prior to today he has never fought Wilson, the only people he has ever fought were the Avengers.

Venom ignored the feeling as he and the mercenary kept fighting, Wade then grabbed him in a choke hold before he threw him to the ground.

Venom groan in pain as he lifted himself up, once he was on all fours Venom tried to get up but a sharp pain went through his head.

_“Please?”_

_“No,”_

_“Please?”_

_The man beneath him chuckled._

_“Baby boy how many times am I going to have to say no?”_

_He smiled (it had to be him above that man because it felt like he was watching this from his point of view)_

_“Until you say yes,” the man playful rolled his eyes as he stroke his cheek._

_“Babe if I teach you how to fight your parents will kill me!”_

_“No they won’t, besides I’m 18 and I’m allow to do whatever I want right?”_

_The man beneath him rolled his eyes._

_“Love just because your 18 doesn’t mean that you can do what you want,”_

_He rolled his eyes, obviously he did not see why it was important to teach him how to fight, deciding to win him to his side he used his secret weapon._

_Making his bigger than they usually were he pouted as he looked at his fiancé with mock sadness._

_“Pwease? What would I do if I get into trouble?”_

_He leaned down and started nuzzling the man’s neck. Began to leave kisses on it._

_“What would happen to me if I get into trouble and neither you or my parents are there for me?”_

_“Umm…well…” he pulled back and gave him a seductive smile. He saw the resolve that the man beneath him was slowly losing his resolve._

_“O-okay, I-I’ll teach you how to fight,”_

_He smiled wide before he crashed his lips against his…he pulled back and said_

_“I love yo-“_

“Venom!”

Venom looked up in time to see Wilson grabbing the top of his head and punching him square in the jaw.

Venom slowly got up as he glared at Wilson. Okay screw what Ajax said Wilson was his to kill. Running towards him Venom leapt into the air and tried to punch him, Wilson grabbed his arm, Venom leapt into the air and used both of his feet to kick Wilson in the chest.

Wade rolled to the ground landing face first on the concrete floor.

He got up and dusted himself off.

“Not bad, but you seem to forget that I have a healing factor,”

“I didn’t,”

Wade smirk.

“Alright than,” he pulled out his gun and started shooting at the man. Venom tried to dodge the bullets as they were aimed at him.

He shot more webs and took the guns away from him, he then ran towards him and leap into the air expecting to kick him right in the face but Wade saw this coming as he grabbed both legs, he than swung Venom around and threw him to the nearest car.

Venom’s head smashed against the car’s window, groaning in pain Venom pulled himself out of the car’s window. He turned to glare at Wilson. Wade just smirk.

Before Venom could go after him his senses went hey wire as he turned to see two airs coming at him, grabbing them the arrows however exploded in Venom’s face blowing up half of his mask. Glaring at the archer, he forgotten that he dropped the bow and arrow without destroying his weapon.

Steve and Tony had finish defeating the Hydra soilders so now they were helping Thor and Hulk take on Angel Dust and Crossbones.

The two turn to see that Venom’s mask was almost half way off and they could see his left eye.

“Okay, play time is over,”

Venom grabbed the car that was behind him before he threw it at the three avengers; Wade, Natasha, and Clint moved out of the way as Venom used his webshooter and grabbed another car to throw at them. Wade kept running in circles, dodging the vehicles and trying to think of how to stop venom.

An idea form in his head, leaping on top of a car he ran as fast as he possibly could, hoping that he could catch him off guard.

Venom kept shooting the cars around hell he even started aiming at the Hulk, Thor, and the Starks. Ajax turned to see how crazy Venom was becoming, this is why he hated whenever they let Venom lose, he always managed to lose control and started attacking anything and anyone…including his creators.

Ajax saw how the avengers, Angel Dust, and Crossbones were trying to dodge from Venom’s attack, Ajax was about to put a stop to whatever the hell Venom was doing but before he could Scott stopped him. He turned to face the mutants.

“You want to help your friends? You’re going to have to kill us first,”

Ajax laughed.

“That could be arrange,” he charged at them ready to fight them off.

Venom kept shooting everything he could at anything that moved. Cars, tables, signs; whatever his webs can get he would swing at them, he was too busy trying to get his targets that he didn’t notice Wilson until he grabbed him in a choke hold, Venom tried to grab him but he couldn’t, as hard as he struggled Wilson’s grip was hard to free himself from.

Venom then shot a web at Wilson’s face, hitting it’s target Venom was free as Wilson tried get the web off him, Venom leapt behind the man and grabbed him in a choke hold, however unlike Wilson, he was able to get Venom off him. Grabbing the top of Venom’s head Wade was able to flip off him but not before taking off his mask.

Meanwhile the Avengers where able to put a stop to Angel Dust as well as Crossbones, they ran towards Wade and stood by him.

Wade looked down at the mask in hands before he looked at Venom who was slowly getting up.

Wade prepared himself, ready to see who the man behind the mask was.

The minute Venom turned to face the group Wade felt his heart drop.

“No…it can’t be…”

“This isn’t true…Toney…please tell me that I’m not seeing what I think I am seeing,”

Tony didn’t know what to say because if he was honest he was hoping that he wasn’t seeing the same thing as his husband.

But standing right in front of them was the one person who they never thought they see again.

Wade on the other hand felt like his entire world had just stopped, he felt like the worst human being alive, he hurt him, he laid his hands on the one person he swore he would never hurt and would always protect.

Regardless if he didn’t know who was beneath the mask it still hurt Wade knowing that he caused damage to him.

He stared at Venom, or at who was Venom. Wade dropped the mask as he looked into the deep brown eyes that belong to his baby boy. Steve and Tony as well as the rest of the Avengers all tried to grasp the fact that their Peter, the one who has been missing for five years was standing before them and was actually working for Hydra. Wade on the other hand was trying hard not run to him and wrap him in his arms. He wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to ask him where he has been, while his heart wanted to do all this, his body froze and all he could do was say,

“Peter?”

Peter? Was that his name? No it couldn’t be, his name was Venom, he was a weapon for Hydra, right?

Venom lifted his head and stared into the mercenary’s eyes, something about him, something about the way he said his name made his cold heart skip a beat as if it knew who he was. Hell during the fight he felt some sort of attraction to the mercenary. He felt like being with him in ways he has never felt before, which is atrocious because he is a weapon, weapons don’t feel.

Before he could even think what this meant it left and was replaced with the numb feeling that he has come accustom to and said,

“Who the hell is Peter?”

Wade felt his entire world stop, before he could form a response a gun shot was heard, he turned to see that somehow Francis was able to shoot Scott, Logan concern for his husband ran to him and checked on him.

Francis turned to face Peter. They knew who the boy was, they now knew that Venom was actually Peter Stark-Rodgers and knowing the Avengers they will take him and try to remind him of who he really was. Ajax could not allow that, Peter was the perfect solider (you know once you got pass the killing rampage) neither he nor Hydra could afford to lose him.

“Venom get outta here!”

Like an obedient soldier Venom didn't question it he just  ran before he leapt as high as he could; shooting his web slinger he began swinging back to Hydra headquarters.

“Wait Peter,” before anyone can make a move Ajax shot the ground, Wade glared at the man in front of him. Francis smirk.

“Looks like I finally have something of yours Wilson,”

Wade glared at the man before him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him, after all he does have a great ass and could be of some use, you know besides killing,”

Wade glared at the man,

“You son of a bitch,”

A web was shot out and attached itself on Ajax’s shoulder. Ajax turned to face Wilson with the same cocky expression,

“Looks like he came back…for me,”

Wade was about to go and attack him but Ajax was pull off the ground and into the arms of Peter, Peter swung them away from the scene of the crime making sure that none of the Avengers followed them.

Not once did Venom turn to see the hurt and heartbreaking looks that the Avengers had nor did he look back to see Wade Wilson struggling not to cry his heart out.

After five long painful years he has finally found his baby boy…only now does he think it would have been better to find him dead than to know that he was working for the enemy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, I thought that last week was going to allow me to have time to write sadly work called and I had to cover for some of my fellow co-workers and school has started back for me so hopefully I can update on the weekends. Anywho love it hate it tell me what you think ^^


	3. Falls apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my brother I love you ^*^

**5 years ago**

_He sat in the corner, shivering; he did not want to be here, he wanted his daddy and papa, he wanted Wade, he wanted to go home._

_He has been in this prison for four months and he wanted to go home. He wanted to be laying on his bed with Wade’s arms wrapped around him, he wanted Wade to be stroking his hair and whispering lewd comments in his ear telling him how amazing his butt was and all the things he wanted to do to it, he wanted his papa and daddy._

_He wanted them to hold him and tell him that they were there for him and that this will never happen again, he wanted his family, he wanted to leave this hell hole._

_Sadly, they would not let him leave; he has tried to escape a total of four times and each time he was caught and punished. The worst thing they did was made him kill an innocent man right in front of his daughter. He didn’t have a choice it was either kill the man or was force to watch the girl be rape by all of Hydra’s men. That was something he couldn’t allow to happen._

_The girl was only 16; two years younger than him. The father knew what was happing and he begged the teen to kill him. He too would rather die than let anything happen to his daughter._

_It destroyed Peter; knowing he just took an innocent man’s life, to make matters worse Hydra has finally found a way to control Peter. Either he killed people or they will hurt their victims loved ones in the worse possible way._

_He hated it, hated how they made him kill people, hated how he had to help Hydra torture them, but most of all he hated the collar._

_The collar was attached to his neck to “train” him. If he disobeyed anything they would shock him and then lock him in a cellar where it was dark and empty. The cellar was probably the worst place for him to be. It wasn’t just the average dark it was that kind of dark that were you couldn’t see anything, it scared Peter how dark the room could be, hell he never thought a room could ever be that dark and it terrified him, he never knew how dark something could be until he saw that room._

_It terrified him, he did not want to be in that room nor did he want to be the reason why innocent children were killed._

_He did not want to be here, he wanted his parents; he needed Wade, he wanted to go home. Peter wonder how long he could survive in this hell or what they plan on doing with him._

_Three weeks of being here Peter found out exactly what they wanted from him. They have been doing some experiments with genetic mutated spiders as well as a symbion that they found somewhere in New York. The scientist have been trying to perfect a spider that will transfer all of its abilities to the person it bit but they also want the spider to transfer its abilities as well as the symbion's powers to its victim._

_When they felt like they have perfected it they decided to use Peter as their guine pig._

_While Peter tried to struggle he knew it was no use since they had him in chains. He knew that from this day on this day his life will never be the same._

**4 years 11 months ago**

_Cold, that's what he was feeling, he huddle in the corner trying to keep himself warm, for the past three days they have kept him in the cooler because he released a prisoner who was going to be used as a bargaining chip for Hydra and SHEILD, releasing the agent Peter begged for the man to get his family and try and save him, the agent promised that once he was in SHEILD headquarters he would inform everyone were he was and to save him._

_That was three days ago and the man was still not here to save him, where was he?_

_"You're probably wondering were your little friend is right?"_

_Peter looked up and met the eyes of Ajax. He knew this man, Wade had always told him about how he turned him the way he is and how his real name is Francis._

_"Well my little spider, it seem he has forgotten about you,"_

_"Yo-your ly-lying, he-he pro-promised me-me th-that-"_

_"Well he lied," he said interupting the young man._

_He turned the tablet that was in his hand around and showed Peter footage of SHEILD headquarters, Peter could see the man laughing with his fellow agents and talking amongst them, he could also see that his family was with him, smiling and laughing. If peter could he would be a crying mess right now, here he was going through a hell he never thought he would have to face and his family were enjoying themsleves, before he could make a comment he saw Wade walk up to them, however, instead Wade making his heart beat in joy Peter felt his heart being crush into a million pieces._

_Wade was standing next to his family smiling while holding Harley close to his body, from what Peter could see they looked like they were very familiar with one another and it was breaking Peter's heart, how could Wade do this? How could he move on?_

_No he didn't, this was a trick Wade would never-_

_Peter's hopes of being rescued where destroyed when he watched Wade and Harley kiss and see his entire family cheering and from the looks of things congratulating them on something, he didnt have to guess for long for he saw a huge ring on Harley's ring finger._

_Sensing that the boy has seen enough he stopped the footage and looked him in the eye._

_"We have spies in SHEILD and one of them recorded this, I hope this teaches you a lesson to never trust our prisoners again," Ajax then turned off the system that made the room cold and walked over to the small figure. He cradled him in his arms and took him to his room._

_"I hope you know that this just shows you that shouldn't always trust people,"_

_Peter did not say anything nor did he look at Ajax's face its a shame that he did not for if he did he would have seen the devious smirk that was plaster on his face._

**Present time**

Venom and Ajax entered the hide out; he released Ajax from his hold as he removed his mask; once the mask was removed Venom ran his fingers through his head. Wilson…the avengers…the minute they saw his face they were frozen with shocked, they were scared not of him actually if Venom recall they weren’t terrified of the person that lied beneath the mask more like they were afraid of the situation that they were now in.

Which if Venom was honest with himself he wasn’t sure how he felt about that he especially wasn’t sure how he felt when Wilson gave him one of the most heartbreaking look that he has ever seen. The question was why was he looking at him like he was a long lost lover? Why did he look at him like he was the missing piece that Wilson has been searching for and has finally found?

Before Venom could think more on it he felt someone walking up to him; looking up he saw Crossbones glaring at him, Venom resist the urge to roll his eyes instead he waited for Crossbones to bitch and whine about whatever he did wrong.

“What the hell was that?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Venom; why the fuck did you held back when your mask came off? You could have killed them and yet you just stood there looking like an idiot and didn’t even finish the attack!”

He got in front of Venom’s face before he shoved him,

“Or maybe you have lost your touch and are getting weak?”

Venom growled at the man before him.

He grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought closer to his face,

“Listen here you wannabe Freddy Kruger fucker you obviously love being team dick since you love acting like your big and bad but if you ever put your hands on me again or if you ever call me weak I will make you team pussy in a heartbeat, got it?”

Crossbones stared into the cold emotionless brown eyes of Venom, he didn’t even have to call Venom on his bluff because the last time someone crossed Venom they were sent to the hospital for a month and were paralyzed from waist down.

“Now Venom, is that any way to treat your comrades?” Ajax asked as he entered the room and walked over to them, he gently tried to pry Venom’s hands off of the man but Venom obviously have no intention of letting him go. He did not like being called weak, he did not like it whenever Crossbones question him and always tried to bring him down. Venom hated this man with a passion and he knew that if it wasn’t for Ajax or Angeldust or _her_ then Venom knew that he would have killed Crossbones a long time ago.

“No,” he said through gritted teeth,

“Of course it’s not, now why don’t you be a nice little ally and apologize to him,”

Venom stared at him in disbelief while Crossbones just smirk as he crossed his arms and waited for the boy to say sorry.

“Your joking,”

“No, I’m afraid that I am not now unless you want to spent another day in the box I suggest you apologize,”

“At the mention of the box Venom’s stone cold face became lace with fear. He did not want to be in the box, he hasn’t been in the box for six months and he plan to keep it that way.

“Well?”

“No, I do not,”

“Then I suggest you apologize to him or you can spend two weeks in the box,”

Swallowing his pride he looked at the man before him who had a smug look on his face, waiting for the younger of the two to humiliate himself by begging for forgiveness,

“Crossbones…I’m sorry that you are a cheap imitation of Freddy Kruger and because of that you have to take your anger out on all us attractive people but if it helps build your self-esteem then I am sorry that I did not know this and I will try to remember this in the near future,”

He then turned and left not bothering to see his or the others expressions. He left the room and went to go find Heba.

Heba was an adorable little 6-year-old girl that Venom saved from some horrible people that wanted to experiment on her because of her power. When she was saved the little girl became attached to him and refused to leave his side, after talking with the leader of Hydra (more like threatening) Heba was allowed to stay with him.

She was one of the reasons why he did not want to end up in the box, if he goes to the box then she will be left alone.

That was something he could not allow to happen. Once he reached his room he entered it, inside the room he saw [Heba](https://s.yimg.com/ny/api/res/1.2/kKzX7oLhVV2Tq2KRCF1y6g--/YXBwaWQ9aGlnaGxhbmRlcjtzbT0xO3c9ODAw/http://media.zenfs.com/en-us/homerun/etonline.tv/d2e5def7cc3938edb8efab4cea8cf8ba) in the corner playing. She grabbed the shadows that were floating around her in the palm of her hand, she than used her other hand and ran it over the shadow and watch it take the form of a dragon, she then released it and watched as it flapped around and joined the other creatures that she created.

“I see your getting good at that,”

Heba turned and saw her guardian leaning against the door to their room.

“Venom,”

She leapt to her feet and ran towards the man, Venom just smiled, Heba was the only little ray of sunshine that Venom had in his life, the only person who could melt his cold heart and make him feel something other than hatred and anger.

The little girl pulled back and stared at the person who she viewed as a big brother.

“How was your day?”

Venom’s smile fell as he remember the mercenary and the battle between him and the avengers as well as the looks on their faces when his mask came off, he looked into Heba’s dark brown eyes as she patiently waited for him to answer her question. Venom just smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

“You know, same ol’shit but a different day,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know is short but the next one will be longer I just wanted everyone to see a glimpse of Peter's life, the next chapter will have the avengers as well as Wade trying to figure out how their Peter became a part of Hydra.


	4. I wish that we can do it over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of the past resurface, secrets are revealed and an innocent life is slowly losing their will to live...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack !!! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait ^^ I promise never to leave you guys waiting this long ever again ^^

Heba continued to play with her shadows while Venom shot each one of them with his webs. The two were enjoying themselves; laughing and making jokes that they didn’t hear the door opening nor did they see Ajax walking up them until he cleared his voice.

All laughter died and the shadows that Heba was playing with disappeared as Venom stood up, gone was the playful person who was smiling with the little girl and in his place was the emotionless weapon that killed without a second thought.

“Oh don’t stop on my account please continue playing,” Ajax said with a ‘smile’ on his face.

Venom just stared at Ajax with those cold emotionless eyes waiting for Ajax to tell him what he needs to do or why he’s in his room.

Ajax took a calming breath before he looked at Heba.

“Heba go and bother someone else I need to talk to Venom,”

“If you have something to say fine, but don’t you dare tell Heba to leave my room she stays in here unless I say otherwise,”

Ajax stared at Venom and knew better than anyone that Venom will not allow Heba to leave the room. It was the only place the little girl was safe at and Venom would never allow any danger come to the little girl.

“Very well, why don’t you come and join me, we have things to discuss,”

Venom nodded his head before he turned to Heba.

“I’ll be back, don’t you dare leave,”

“Yes sir,”

Venom followed Ajax as the older of the two lead them out of the room and into a secluded area.

Once the two arrived Ajax turned to face the young man, taking a good look at the boy in front of him. He could see why Wilson had a thing for him, the boy was gorgeous. Doe caramel brown eyes, soft brown hair that Ajax could easily ran his fingers through, a well-built body from all the training that he’s endured; yes, Ajax could _definitely_ see why Wade fell for this little piece of ass.

“What do you want?” he wasn’t in the mood to see him or any Hydra members, if he was being honest all he wanted to do was stay in his room with Heba and stay there for a long while.

Ajax smirk,

“Well my lovely I am here to speak with about what happen during our fight with the Avengers,”

“What about it?”

“Did I not tell you that you should not fail me?”

“I would have gotten the job done if you didn’t order me to leave,”

“Well if you haven’t gotten distracted by Wilson, I wouldn’t have order you to leave,”

“I did not get distracted by anybody, I don’t see how you think I did when we both know I was capable of fighting them you on the other hand thought it would be best to send me back here without letting me do my job,”

“You are right I did sent you back here,”

“Then why the hell are you telling me I did a crappy job when we both know you are to blame for that,”

“Because-“

“We both know you are incapable of blaming anyone but yourself? Yeah I already know that, now if we are done talking I would like to get back to Heba,”

Venom turned to leave but was grabbed by his forearm and slammed against the wall,

“Listen here you little brat, the reason why I am putting you on fault on what happened is because they saw your face, we all agreed that they would never lay eyes on your face,”

“One, that is a stupid reason to be bitching at me; two it wasn’t my idea to keep a mask nor was it my fault that it was removed so instead of finding dumb reasons to whine and complain to me about why don’t you go and complain to Wilson you know the one asshole that you can’t for some reason kill?”

He removed his hand from Ajax’s hold and glared at him, as he turned to walk away from him, Ajax however was not done talking to him, grabbing his arm again Ajax slammed him against the wall and started choking him, Venom didn’t blink nor did he move; he knows that Wilson was a sensitive subject for the idiot in front of him; the reason he said was to provoke him and give him a reason to hit someone.

The truth was Venom still felt the need to fight, and he was hoping that Ajax would give him a good fight.

Ajax looked at the young boy, he knows what Venom is planning knows what the young spider wants the question is will Ajax fall for his little game or will he just walk away and let Venom go, a thought crossed his mind and he knew the perfect way to not only get back at Wilson for all the crap that he did to him but to also make sure that Venom never leaves his side or question his loyalty.

Now that the Avengers have seen his face there was no doubt in Ajax’s mind that they will do whatever they can to have him back on their side, that was something that Ajax could not allow to happen.

Venom was a very powerful and very useful weapon; a weapon that Ajax flat out refuse to lose. Especially when said weapon could put the fear in men with just a glare. No way in hell was he losing this prize, especially to Wilson. Having made up his mind Ajax released the boy and stepped back he then patted his head as if he was a little kid.

“You know what? You’re right, it was a stupid reason to be mad at you when it wasn’t your fault that your mask was removed,”

Venom, stared at him as Ajax just gave him a creepy smile. If Venom had to guess he was up to something, something that would get under Wilson’s skin, and there was no way in hell that he wanted to be part of that.

Grabbing his hand Venom yanked it off his head and glared at the man.

“Whatever you have plan for Wilson is none of my concerns, so let’s keep that way got it?”

“What do you mean?” Ajax asked feigning innocence.

Venom rolled his eyes at Ajax and his pathetic attempt at being innocent. He knew exactly what he meant and since he didn’t felt like wasting his breath with he just released his hand and went to his room.

“Oi, Venom-“

A web was shot and hit Ajax’s mouth.

“Mmmh, mmmmh,”

“I know you’re short a few brain cells because of Wilson’s ass beatings but I didn’t think you were this dense,”

Ajax glared at the boy as he turned and walked away from him,

“I’m not wasting my breath with something you already know so good bye,”

Venom left Ajax standing in the middle of the hallway and returned to his room, he saw Heba sitting on his bed holding a stuff T-rex that he got for her not to long ago. When their eyes met the little girl hopped off the bed and ran to him; Venom scooped her in his arms and kissed her forehead, reassuring her that he was fine and nothing went wrong.

He then walked to his bed deciding the two had a long day and both deserved a well earned nap.

**Shield Headquarter**

“Wilson I know your mad but I need you to-“

A loud crashing sound interrupted Furry from his speech as he watched not only Wade but Steve and Tony go berserk in the meeting room.

Chairs went flying around the room; desks were being flipped over sending papers and other important documents flying around, and of course things were being thrown at the wall; leaving huge dents that Furry knew was going to cost money.

Their anger was expected as well as understandable; they were mad, no they were furious. After five years of not finding Peter they have given up hope of finding him alive, hell Furry was positive that they all believed that the boy was dead and that it was only a matter of time before they found a body, however finding Peter alive, working for Hydra and not knowing who his family was, was the last thing anyone expected, or wanted.

Fury took a deep breath as he watched three of the strongest men he’s ever met break before them, they lost a very precious person five years ago, only to find him and realize he was working for the enemy and had no idea who his family was.

He didn’t comment on how their anger was getting them nowhere nor did he say anything when Wade stared punching the walls when they ran out of stuff to vandalize. Instead he just stood back and allow them to take their anger and frustration out on his meeting room.

As they were doing that Natasha couldn’t help but glare at Fury. She knew deep in her heart that no one in the room will ever forgive him, never in a million years or at least until Peter was back home safe and sound. But until then everyone was pissed at him.

“How?”

Everyone turned to see Sam and Bucky enter the meeting room with Thor and Bruce behind them. Logan and Scott went back to the Institution to inform Storm about what happen, when asked if they were going to involved Xavier Scott answered and informed them that if Furry knew then he probably did as well. No one was doubting that he already knew what they didn’t.

“How what?” Furry asked.

“Don’t play smart with me, how could you not tell us that you knew were Peter was?”

Before Fury could answer the sound of crashing items and falling objects stopped, he took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught that was sure to come.

“All along, you knew he was alive!”

He turned to face a pissed off Wilson and waited for the man to get his anger out.

“You knew and you never told us! How could you keep this from us? More importantly how could you keep us in the dark about Peter?”

“Wilson-“

“Five years, five fucking years! I went five fucking years thinking he was dead or worst! I was starting to think that he was gone, I was starting to give up hope! And what happens? Not only do I find out that he’s still alive but when we came to tell you this new information what do I get? Do I get a confuse look? No, do I get a shock expression from you? No, what do I get? I get a fucking ‘I know,’ from you and to make it worse you knew what Hydra was planning but didn’t bother telling us!”

Fury just stood there and allow Wilson to yell at him, ordinarily he would never allow someone to speak to him the way Wilson was speaking to him but the man was hurt, and he had every right to take his anger out on him. Fury’s eye turned to Rodgers and his husband the three men glared down at Fury and he could feel all of the Avengers and their angry gaze on his back.

“I didn’t tell any of you because by the time I found out it was already to late,”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

Staring at Tony Fury took a deep calming breath knowing what he is about to say will ruin his relationship with not only Stark, Wilson, and Rodgers; but also with all of the other Avengers.

“About a year ago, I sent some Shield Agents to investigate a series of murders. More than half of the foot soldiers and their families have been killed and I wanted to know if it was Venom and if it was why. So imagine my surprise when one comes back barely breathing and informs me that the one that attack them was none other than Peter Stark-Rodgers. At first I thought that they were lying; hell I thought that it was probably a clone and that they were just mistaken for the real one. I and some other agents did some research and we found out that Venom was in fact Peter,”

“And you didn’t bother to tell us this? Did it ever occur to you that we had every right to know that our son was still alive? Just how long were you planning on keeping this from us?”

“That’s not what you should be asking him Steve,”

Steve turned to face his husband.

“Hell you and Wilson are asking the wrong questions we shouldn’t even bother asking those questions,”

“Oh and what should we be asking?” Wade asked sarcastically.

“What we should be asking is where you ever going to tell us? And more importantly just what exactly where you planning on doing with this information?”

“I have a mole in Hydra,” Fury began, he had to explain the next part of his plan very carefully otherwise he might be on the receiving end of Wilson’s and Rodger’s punches.

“What I plan on doing is this; there is a little girl that Peter is overprotective of what was going to happen is my mole was going to kidnap the girl and make Peter come back here to Shield. After that I was going to do everything that I could to make him remember us,”

The Avengers stood in the middle of the room staring at the man that brought them together. They could honestly say they did not know what to say or what to think. While there were small parts of them that hoped that what Fury just said was the truth, that along that was his plan and that he was going to bring Peter back and save him.

However, a large part of them knew better; Fury was famous for holding back information and having alternative motives and they all had a sick feeling in their stomach that Fury had another plan for Peter one that he refuse to speak about and they all knew that no matter how much they asked or demand answers Fury would not give anything up if anything he will probably deny it till his dying breath.

No one said anything instead each them left the room; one by one they left Fury and the mess of the meeting room; Wade being the first. However, before he left he had a few words to say to Fury,

“Your lying, you were never planning on saving Peter, if you were you would’ve told us from the beginning that he was still alive, I don’t know what you’re planning on doing with Peter but I promise you this; I will fine him, save him, and make damn sure that neither Hydra, Shield, or _you_ ever lay a hand on him again,”

Fury stood in the middle of the meeting room; alone with his thoughts, the Avengers long gone probably already heading to Stark’s tower.

He did the right thing, what he is planning what _they_ are planning on doing is the right thing. Peter survived the first symbion so that meant his body could handle the others, he survived where other died. If he survived the venom symbion that meant that he could survive the red and white one. Once Shield have him in their hands he will be taken care of. He won’t suffer the way Hydra made him suffer, he’ll be fine hell once he got his memories back he would want to be a part of the experiments especially if it meant getting revenge on the people who stole five years of his life.

He did the right thing. So why did it feel like he was convincing himself more than anyone else?

**Four years and 6 months ago**

_“STOP!”_

_He screamed and begged and plead for them to stop, they wouldn’t listen; they ignored him and continued with the experiment and it was hurting him. It was bringing him nothing but pain and he wanted it to stop. He wanted it to end, but his pleas fell in deaf ears as they continue to torture him, continue to make him suffer._

_Peter cried and cried, it hurt; this pain was slowly killing him but they continue to jab him with swords, knives, and other sharp objects._

_Each cut was deeper than the last and they continued to stab him in different parts of his body, they did this because they wanted to test his new healing abilities, it has been nearly a month since they injected him with some black liquid that almost killed him but for some fucked up reason he survived and since then Hydra has been performing a series number of tests. They started first with his strength, later his endurance, and now his healing abilities._

_They wanted to see how fast it took to heal his wounds and the limitations. So far his healing had no limitations. They have cut off his fingers, hands, feet, arms, skin, hell they even ripped off his organs to see if his healing would heal those as well. It did; and the more of its use the quicker it got._

_The first three trials took exactly an hour since they decided to start off by burning his skin. The other trials were becoming shorter and faster. They kept finding ways to test his healing abilities and if Peter was honest he was tired of this._

_He needed to rest, otherwise his mental health would finally break from seeing his sever limbs and internal organs._

_After what felt like days the torture stopped. They watched as the cells repaired themselves, the scientist watched as his skin fixed itself; making sure not to leave a single scar behind. They were impressed and they knew that this was the first of many days to come in testing his new healing abilities._

_The scientists gave orders to take him back to his room and allow him to get some rest; he was in for some more training tomorrow and he needed to be mentally as well as physically prepare for the tests to come._

_Ajax informed everyone that he would handle taking Peter back to his room. Picking the boy up Ajax headed for his room._

_“No more,”_

_Ajax looked down at the boy who was shaking like a leaf, it was clear to the older man that the boy was slowly breaking he was literally hanging by the finger tips and hydra were stomping on them and he was slowly slipping._

_Ajax couldn’t help but smile, the boy was breaking and soon there will be nothing left of him but an empty shell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think ^^
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for news of my stories and upcoming projects ^^
> 
> Tumblr: go-n-ef  
> Twitter: go_n_ef_

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't post stuff like this but it is my best friend's birthday and I promised her I would write her two stories. I will publish the first chapter tomorrow as well as the rest of my stories, I have been neglecting them and for that I am sorry. With work and school my life has been pretty hectic but it has calm down so now I am free to update my stories ^^ anywho tell me what you think ^^


End file.
